<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Theirs Alone by shipskicksandgiggles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424172">Theirs Alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipskicksandgiggles/pseuds/shipskicksandgiggles'>shipskicksandgiggles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tumblr prompts [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Married Couple, So much fluff good god, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, rated for language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:07:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipskicksandgiggles/pseuds/shipskicksandgiggles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even super spies can have the most adorable marriages.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tumblr prompts [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Theirs Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>!!!!! fuck this one was cute to write. another kiss prompt: “Kisses exchanged while one person sits on the other’s lap.”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Have I ever told you that you’re pocket sized?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natasha barely managed to smother a yelp when her wife pulled her down into her lap. “I could kill you, you know,” she told her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a dangerous assassin. One of the best in the world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course dear, I’m well aware.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t just drag me into your lap whenever you feel like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For how professional Pepper looks in public, her pout is truly marvelous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I wanted to kiss you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nat sighed, but she couldn’t help but oblige. “You’re cute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Says you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tucked her head into Pepper’s shoulder. “It’s illegal to compliment me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it now?” Pepper asked, leaning to press kisses onto her forehead. “Because I think you deserve to be told how pretty you are. How strong and confident you look. I’m so lucky to have you in my life, angel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nat could feel her face burning. “You’re a terrible person,” she muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that, sweetheart?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You fucking heard me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure I did, love. Why don’t you sit up and tell me again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nat lifted her head from Pepper’s shoulder. “You’re a terrible person,” she said, but Pepper’s little smile was contagious, so there was no heat in her words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pepper only smiled wider, which bubbled into quiet laughter. “God, I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” Nat said, leaning her forehead against Pepper’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before they started exchanging kisses alongside quiet bits of conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rare moments they got alone, away from pressing deadlines and the intensity of the team, were filled with domesticity. No one but Pepper got to see how Nat’s eyes crinkle around the edges when she laughs. No one gets to see the pure, unadulterated happiness in their eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, these small moments, these sweet kisses, those are theirs and theirs alone. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you wanna see more like this come yell at me on <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/playboyphilanthro-pissed">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>